jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The E.V.I.L Troop
The E.V.I.L Troop is an evil organization bent on world domination led by the GFTC Wolf and his associates Danny Dingo, Katz, and Madame Mousey, and are the main antagonists of both J&D’s ToonWorld and The S.A.F.T Squad’s Adventures series. Their plan is to eliminate Flippy Doggenbottom and the Toons, and take over the world. The E.V.I.L Troop is also known as the main arch nemesis of the The S.A.F.T Squad. History The E.V.I.L Troop and the S.A.F.T Squad have clashed on numerous occasions in the past, yet none of them have been recorded as of yet. Original E.V.I.L Troop Members The GFTC Wolf GFTC Wolf is a greedy, villainous wolf who loves food. His first villainous act was treating the GFTC Fox like a slave. One day, the Fox tricks the Wolf by luring him into a shack of tasty meat, only to be beaten by farmers. However, the Wolf managed to escape somehow. The GFTC Wolf, along with along with his teammates in the E.V.I.L Troop, Danny Dingo, Freddy Fazbear, Katz, and Madame Mousey, plans on dominating and ruling the world as well as eliminating all who stand in his way. Danny Dingo A con man from Greenpatch with a suave, charismatic demeanor, Danny plans on dominating the world along with the GFTC Wolf. Danny was the original leader of the E.V.I.L Troop until the GFTC Wolf took over as leader, making Danny second in-command. Katz Katz is a smooth and sadistic feline with a British accent who is a member of the E.V.I.L Troop. He is also known for being a master of disguise. Katz first appeared the Courage the Cowardly Dog episode "A Night at the Katz Motel". Madame Mousey Madame Mousey is a pink poodle who is self-conscious about her size, and hates being referred to as a mouse or rat. She is currently a member of the E.V.I.L Troop. Madame Mousey first appeared in the film "An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster". E.V.I.L Troop Allies The E.V.I.L Troop's list of allies includes mostly villains from various cartoons, movies, video games, etc., plus a few OCs. The only villains not featured in this troop are King Nixel, Usagi the Evil Mutant Dragon, The Nightmare Animatronics, Andre the Black Lum, Dan Phantom, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, V.E.B the Golden Bear, the Cogs, Herman and Rott. The rest of the villains are: * Discord (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Azrael the Cat (from The Smurfs) * Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie (sometimes) * Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry) * The Blue Aardvark (from The Ant and the Aardvark) * Joey the Kangaroo (Penguins of Madagascar) * Dark End (Stitch! Anime) * The Antitoons (from Rayman 1) * Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob) * King Bowser Koopa * The Nixels * Major Nixel * Cy Sly (Ovide and the Gang) * Cackletta (from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) * Hooktail, Gloomtail & Bonetail (from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) * Angel (the rabbit from MLP: FiM) * Doggymon * Captain Crocodile (from Robin Hood) * Xander Coyote (from Bugsly's Adventures in Furtown) * Beastly (1980's Nelvana Care Bears) * Lil' Lightning (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) * Freddy Fazbear & Springtrap (FNAF series) * Captain Gutt, Squint, Flynn, Raz, Silas, Gupta, and Dobson (Ice Age 4) * Scar & Zira (The Lion King) * Shenzi, Banzai & Ed (the Hyenas from The Lion King) * Joey, Dee Dee & Marky (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * Mr. Dark (Rayman 1) * Admiral Razorbeard and his Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) * Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Skulker, Ember McLain, Desiree, Pariah Dark, Penelope Spectra, Bertrand, Youngblood, Johnny 13, Kitty, and Freakshow (Danny Phantom) * Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More & Billy Numerous (The H.I.V.E Five) * Cesario & Brian ConHare (from Twoodland1994's "Beyond the Forest") * Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) * Don Karnage and the Air Pirates (from TaleSpin) * Packbat & Gatorpossum (1987 Sylvanian Families) * Wilde Wolf (Maple Town) * Catchum Crocodile * Leland Lizard * Swiper the Fox * Cajun Fox (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Seymour the Cat (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) * Bebop and Rocksteady (1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Dark Justin Puppy * Nega Dennis * Dark R1 Rayman/Raymesis Jr. * Adolf Wolf (Tex Avery's 1942 "Blitz Wolf") * Von Vulture * Felicia Karnage (Daughter of Don Karnage) * Blackfrost the Dragon * The Hawks (Charlie, Al, Rapper, Destroyer, and Yvonne, from Basket Fever) * Clandestino (from The Bluffers) * Snaggle Croc and Randy Rabbit * Larson Petty (ALF: T.A.S.) and Lycia Tabitha * Jack W. Tweeg (Teddy Ruxpin franchise) Former Members * Jelly Otter (she used to be evil, but during the events of ToonWorld All-Stars 2, she redeemed herself and turned good.) * Fawful (from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. He was somehow killed during the climactic battle in ToonWorld All-Stars: The Movie) * Jeffery ConHare (like Jelly, Jeffery also became a hero, but he actually never wanted to be a villain like the other two ConHares; Cesario and Brian.) Category:Enemies of Justin Puppy Category:Villains Category:ToonWorld Category:Organizations Category:Bad/Evil Characters